


Unflinchingly Mine

by Lunarium



Series: Main verse: Quenta Quendi [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obedience, Past Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in Nan Elmoth under the sickle moon, Aredhel remembers an old love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unflinchingly Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the "obedience" square on my Season of Kink card. Although you don't need to read [Arátellë](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4542258) to understand this story, it does go more in detail of the fateful night mentioned in this fic.

I could not remember a time when I wasn’t commanding Callë. She was always there, ready by my side to follow my orders. It began innocently enough, just two children pretending to be warlord and loyal soldier. She was, of course, always the soldier. We quarreled with other children and successfully invaded peaceful tea times, and if we were lucky, could make a quick getaway before any of the adults caught up to us. 

As we grew and matured, so did our game. I took note of her strange obedience to me, the way her eyes lit up when she was fulfilling any task I requested of her, from asking her for a glass of water to haggling with a merchant while I snuck the most intricately-designed jewelry in my satchel, just to see how far we could take the game. It mattered not whether my commands could land either of us into trouble; she obeyed eagerly, her eyes cast with a glint afterwards which, in the years following, I began to understand the true meaning behind. 

Of all my friends she was always by my side. I could command her to fall off a bridge or continue dancing on a broken foot and she would do it all for me, but I was not cruel. I cared for her deeply, but as to our friendship, I understood, was not normal. Yet I was a pompous child grown into an equally pompous woman who loved nothing more than one such as Callë, a friend more intimate than my own shadow, eager and willing to abide by my every command, reveling in it, even. 

_Mine._ She was unflinchingly mine, and I could ask for nothing else. 

I wished to take our relationship one step further, to test her, see how far she was willing to go, but also because I myself wanted to learn, an act witnessed many times before but never participated in. 

“Kiss me,” I ordered her when we were alone, the light of Telperion accentuating the glory of the stars above, their light reflected in the tiny jewels of her headband. She turned to me, not saying a word, but listening intently. “Do you love me, Callë? Love me the way your father loves you mother? Kiss me deeply if you do.” 

Without hesitation, she held each side of my head and lunged forward, and though I was expecting the kiss, I had not anticipated it to impact me this deeply. She poured every drop of her affection for me into that kiss, her tongue eagerly exploring the lands I opened to her, feeling her delighted moans in my mouth. A warmth spread down to an area I had never experienced a pleasurably sensation in before, and a thought crossed my mind to command her next to kiss there, to see what would come out of this. For Callë was mine completely, her trust in me boundless, and she was mine to command however I pleased. 

Yet I was melted into the kiss, forgetting all other thought save for the taste of her on my lips. I only remembered to take in breath when she finally pulled away and regarded me with wide, twinkling eyes.

*

“We, unfortunately, never took our relationship farther beyond that point,” Aredhel concluded her story. “Yet she always followed me until she died while saving a friend. She died the only time she defiled my orders.”

Silence settled between them as she studied the sickle moon high above, its faint silverly light illuminating the leaves of the tall trees around them. She turned to her right, her eyes peering through a gap in the thicket of trees to a point beyond. 

“The murderer of Callë lives there,” she added, her voice suddenly cold. “I’ve tried many times to come to him under the guise friendship in hope of finding my chance to kill him. I’ve never managed to get close. Last time I’ve come to his realm, he was away, and I grew bored and left. In wedding me, you saved a bastard.” 

“Do you wish to kill him still?” Eöl asked. 

“You would like that, I am sure,” Aredhel said, smirking at her husband. 

Eöl regarded her for a moment. “The House of Fëanor have not been kind to us, but I will not wage a war with them. There is a whole village here, children and families with their only worries being that of their crafts. They came here to shut themselves away from the troubles the Noldor had brought.”

Aredhel’s grin faded. “But then how many more will suffer his evil unless I do something?” 

Eöl paused in his steps, and Aredhel did the same. “I am sorry, truly, Aleila, but I will not engage in any war. As the Lord of Nan Elmoth, I decreed that no harm shall enter this land.”

He continued on their nightly path in the mystical forest, but Aredhel still remained in her spot. 

“And as the Lady of Nan Elmoth,” she said to herself, “I have decreed not to let any injustice go unpunished.”


End file.
